warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan
Welcome to ShadowClan, we are the Night hunters of the forest. Join and feel the power of night! The Cats(17) ''Leader Nightstar- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Strict, but not with kits. Deputy Shadefur- Gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws. A quick thinker. Medicine cat Birdfeather- Tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and underbelly. Kind. Apprentice: Briarpaw Warriors Blackstripe- Huge black tabby tom with dark green eyes. Always wanting to fight StarClan. Snaketooth- Large brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Seedpaw Toadfoot Crowpelt Featherheart Leaffall Sedgeclaw Owlwing Shrewstep Apprentices Molepaw Briarpaw Seedpaw Kestrelpaw Redpaw Troutpaw Rosepaw Queens Mossweb Dawnfleck Kits MosswebXToadfoot's kits: Adderkit, Rustlekit, and Volekit. DawnfleckXBlackstripe's kits: Nettlekit, Graykit, Rockkit, and Blossomkit. Mates'' MosswebXToadfoot DawnfleckXBlackstripe SedgeclawXCrowpelt ShadefurXOwlwing Places in ShadowClan ''Nightbranch- ''The Nightbranch is a tall pine tree branch that's on the pine tree that is part of the leader's den and the leader makes their speeches from there. ''Burnt Sycamore- ''Is a ancient burned tree. ShadowClan apprentices are trained to hunt in night here and to stalk into the undergrowth unheard. ''Twoleg Nest- ''There is a Twoleg nest in the north part of the pine forest. It is home to two deadly kittypets. All cats stay away from the Twoleg nest. ''Twoleg Path- ''There is Twoleg path close by the Twoleg nest. ''Greenleaf Twoleg palce- ''Twolegs come here with their kits in greenleaf. What the dens are like The leader's den is a pine tree hollow with a thorn bush. The warrior's den is a massive thorn bush. The elder's den is a large fallen log. The nursery is a huge thorn bush under a pine tree hollow. The apprentice's den is a bramble bush. Borders Southeast: StarClan No border with MidnightClan What it looks like ShadowClan land is a marshland with many pine trees and undergrowth in the shade. RolePlay January 16, 2011 -Molepaw pads out of the apprentices den and goes to find his mentor- -Leaffall, Shrewstep, and Blackstripe pad out of camp and go hunting- "But Nightstar, we must attack imidiatly! StarClan are growing stronger, and if we don't act soon, there will be no chance of winning!" Shadefur argues with her leader- "Patience, Shadefur. StarClan will be expectng us. But if we wait, then their gaurd will be don, and we will have the element of suprise on our side." Nightstar explains- "Nightstar has a pint, Shadefur." Snaketooth, one of the senior warriors mews. "If we wait, they will not be expecting us. Besides, by then the queens, who always overreact, will let their kits play all through the camp. And when we attack, they could be playing right in front of us, giving us a better chance of catching them." "Hmph." Shadefur grunts- "Exactly, Snaketooth." Nightstar meows- "Now, I have sent out the spies, like you asked, Nightstar. Seedpaw, Crowpelt, Sedgeclaw, and Featherheart have gone out and will be spying on any patrols that pass the abandoned fox den that they are hiding in. If they hear anything, they will report it imidiatly." Shadefur ontinues- "Excelant. Now, have you any news to report on about StarClan Owlwing?" Nightstar asks Owlwing, who has just padded up to the group- "Not yet, Nightstar. But I'll keep you posted." Owlwing pads away- Category:ShadowClan